


Once in a Lifetime

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [45]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena receives an unexpected text from a stranger during a boring dinner with her parents.





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 9th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/179719254536/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-november.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Once in a Lifetime** by luvsanime02

########

Relena hates visiting her parents, anymore. She’s sorry about that, because this is her childhood home, but it’s true. Relena would pretty much rather be anywhere else right now than in this house while listening to her mother and father make small talk with each other about things that don’t matter.

They’ve done this her whole life, and it’s only now that Relena’s older, that she’s had some failed relationships of her own, that she realizes just how wrong this whole situation is. To Relena’s knowledge, though, her parents have been following this same pattern for years. Ever since she was a little child, at the very least. They ignore each other most of the time, and when they’re together in the same room, they chatter meaninglessly.

Relena doesn’t want that for herself. Maybe she’s just naive, but Relena wants to fall in love with someone. She wants to  _ want  _ to spend time with that person. Otherwise, what’s the point? Why are her parents even together?

She doesn’t know. What Relena does know is that this atmosphere is stifling, and she hates the weekly dinners that her parents insist that she attend. They don’t even talk to Relena during these meals, except to ask if she’s seeing anyone, so Relena doesn’t know why it’s so important that she’s there, either.

Bored, Relena takes out her phone and checks for messages, ignoring her mother’s disapproving look. Relena needs to occupy her mind before she starts tapping her nails loudly against the table just to have something to do.

An unfamiliar number has texted her, and Relena reads the short conversation in mild surprise and amusement.

_ drunk in love _

_ wait _

_ just drunk. _

She snorts, and doesn’t even bother to try and stifle the undignified sound. This is the most entertainment that she’s had all day, and Relena’s absolutely going to take advantage of that. She quickly types out a reply.

_ Wrong number - sorry! _

After that, Relena’s not exactly expecting a response, and certainly not a quick one, but her phone dings only a few seconds later.

_ thats fine _

She blinks, a little confused. What does that mean? Relena types out another reply after a minute.

_ YOU texted the wrong number. _

There. Maybe that’s a little clearer.

_ so did u _

That’s… not exactly true, but not entirely false, either. Relena puts her elbow on the table and rests her chin in her hand, putting her phone on the table and sending another text.

_ You don’t sound that drunk. _

“Really, Relena,” her father says, suddenly capturing her attention again, “you said that you weren’t seeing anyone. What does he do for a living?”

Almost, Relena rolls her eyes, but she refrains at the last moment. Someone has to be the mature one at this table. “It’s a friend,” she says shortly, not wanting to get into the truth. Another ding distracts her, and she checks the new message.

_ thanks _

Stifling a chuckle, Relena sends another text, ignoring her mother’s second pointed look.

_ That’s ok, I wish I was drunk too rn. _

The sad thing is, Relena would probably be much happier currently if she’d shown up for this dinner already tipsy. She’d driven here, though, so that wasn’t an option.

_ come join me _

...Relena almost types out a quick negative response, but she pauses. What does she have to lose, really? Anything’s better than sitting around here for another hour or two.

_ Where are you? _

If she doesn’t get a reply, then that’s fine. Probably, the person was only kidding. No one’s going to just send their location to a random person on the phone that they wrong-numbered. They know nothing about Relena, after all.

Her phone alerts Relena to an incoming text only a minute later. There’s an address. Relena stares at it blankly for a moment before typing it into Google maps. It’s the location of a bar only about fifteen minutes away from her.

Well, then. That’s enough kismet for Relena. She stands up, gathering her parents’ full attention again. “Sorry,” she says in a tone that implies she’s really not, “a friend needs a ride. I’ll see you later.”

She’s walking away before she even finishes her last sentence, and then Relena’s out the front door a few seconds later, taking a deep breath of relief. She sends another quick text once she’s inside of her car.

_ On my way. _

Relena doesn’t know who this person is, and she knows that this is probably a very silly thing to do, but hell, she’s willing to take a chance right now. After all, nothing’s ever likely to change for Relena unless she takes a risk sometime.


End file.
